thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Ninja Warrior 10
last time we all wondered... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? after gecko ninja warriors ultimate blood bath the course has been nerfed and 100 are ready to take it on! Stage 1 105 seconds 1 step slider RETURNING 2 bridge jump MODIFIED rope is removed 3 spin bridge RETURNING 4 jumping spider MODIFIED penultimate ledge is removed and the 1st ledge is split into halves 5 grand jump NEW 6 cat grab RETURNING 7 warped wall RETURNING 8 slider jump RETURNING 9 curtain slider NEW 10 crazy climber RETURNING Competitors Episode 1 1 Tobbizz12345 2. bridge jump 2 brl06 2. bridge jump 3 sackeshi 3. spin bridge 4 ScoobyDooOfRoblox 3. spin bridge 5 lazybum123 1. step slider 6 lok1999 2. bridge jump 7 AussieSero 1. step slider 8 chubbs26 4. jumping spider 9 FlyingPugz 3. spin bridge 10 Ekardus 2. bridge jump 11 Asakazuma 1. step slider 12 Yusuke_Morichoco 9. curtain slider 13 OddDener34 9. curtain slider 14 PartyFun64 9. curtain slider 15 AlwaysFails1stJump CLEAR 20.4 seconds left 16 JoeMoravsky123 3. spin bridge 17 xCakez 4. jumping spider 18 SuperiorOkami 4. jumping spider 19 nwfan 2. bridge jump 20 TheCookieGamer101 1. step slider 21 ShaneDaniels 4. jumping spider 22 SasukeRBLX07 10. crazy climber 23 BurnedPeanutButter 1. step slider 24 TakahashiKenji 2. bridge jump 25 PropelloMario5 1. step slider 26 ilovecola1 3. spin bridge 27 ItsSuperRBLX 1. step slider 28 iluvsasuke17 1. step slider 29 sasukeninjawarrior 3. spin bridge 30 lowlycaptainamerica 9. curtain slider 31 HiokiMasashi 5. grand jump 32 Maseymobro CLEAR 13.8 seconds left Episode 2 33 marioandluigi927 1. step slider 34 Shivalry 3. spin bridge 35 Bwitters 5. grand jump 36 AltPoweh 4. jumping spider 37 DenisDaily originally gonna be KacyCatanzaro but cmon, DenisDaily is way better! 1. step slider 38 yoylecity1234 4. jumping spider 39 firisukotto 3. spin bridge 40 AnEpikReshiram 1. step slider 41 kojihoshimoto 2. bridge jump 42 YusukeMorimoto 1. step slider 43 ryomatachi 4. jumping spider 44 BubbaAce38 4. jumping spider 45 CAKEBOMB456 CLEAR 11.3 seconds left 46 brentstephensen CLEAR 29.9 seconds left 47 youtubeninja27 8. slider jump 48 SPINNINGBRIDGESUCKS1 3. spin bridge LOL 49 sheepeto 6. cat grab 50 BunpeiShiratori 1. step slider 51 SacredKent 2. bridge jump 51 attempts 4 clears! 52 Dacool22 3. spin bridge 53 RiderLeangle 3. spin bridge 54 MarshmellowMuffins 1. step slider 55 Gimme1MillionDollarz 9. curtain slider 56 BrittensGotTalent CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 57 weaponmatt CLEAR 34.0 seconds left Episode 3 58 jojo2538 6. cat grab 59 NinjasFTW64 7. warped wall. failed jump 60 TylerRoberts928 3. spin bridge 61 mrtoontownrewritten 1. step slider. disqualified 62 MinorKuramochi 3. spin bridge 62 attempts 6 clears 63 superspongebob303 1. step slider 64 cunew1turkey 6. cat grab 65 BeastyBlake101 CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 66 Grand_ShadowVein 2. bridge jump 67 CowLoverSecret 4. jumping spider 68 DrewskiRules 3. spin bridge 69 JonTheGreat8000 4. jumping spider 70 ICHIPISBACK 9. curtain slider 71 PenguinoFire 3. spin bridge 72 haydeehead1 3. spin bridge 73 NINJAWARRIORSASUKE CLEAR 38.1 seconds left 74 ItsAcko 2. bridge jump 75 Bluebot0894 4. jumping spider 76 arrowsXP 2. bridge jump 77 dlusher 4. jumping spider 78 bryantheone12345 10. crazy climber 79 HavingThatFunTime 1. step slider 80 YoungCJXII 3. spin bridge Episode 4 81 doctorpeepee 3. spin bridge 82 SuicunePlayer 3. spin bridge 83 TheLameRolyPoly 1. step slider 84 OfficialNBArblx 4. jumping spider 85 JJTheBeast5 2. bridge jump 86 DacTracked 3. spin bridge 87 nicecat920 4. jumping spider 88 WreathMan 4. jumping spider 89 Firippu 9. curtain slider. how the hell did he get there with a sandwich in his mouth! 90 AussieBro 4. jumping spider 91 RitchUK 4. jumping spider 92 thomasgecko8 3. spin bridge 93 Andrastical 3. spin bridge 93 attempts and only 8 clears! 94 DigIcewolf 3. spin bridge 95 Sharkyfoxyfox CLEAR 24.5 seconds left 96 xKSI_OJAJIDEBTx 9. curtain slider. rushed and failed 97 sasavelik2 9. curtain slider. forgot to jump 98 ShadowMilesXE 4. jumping spider 99 RealityPalez 4. jumping spider 100 EshaDeDoge 4. jumping spider Stage 2 120 seconds obstacle is timed now 1 escalator RETURNING 2 pallet bridge NEW the stupidly easy galley that eliminated no one for the 3 tournaments it was in 3 swap salmon ladder RETURNING 4 swing ladder RETURNING 5 domino hill RETURNING 6 wall lifting RETURNING 7 heartbreaker MODIFIED timed plus there are now 2 ledges to make it easier Competitors Episode 5 15 AlwaysFails1stJump 2. pallet bridge. failed because of how dark the course was and got a redo 2nd attempt 3. swap salmon ladder 32 Maseymobro 2. pallet bridge 45 CAKEBOMB456 2. pallet bridge 46 BrentStephensen 2. pallet bridge 56 BrittensGotTalent 1. escalator 57 weaponmatt 5. domino hill 65 BeastyBlake101 CLEAR 27.2 seconds left 73 NINJAWARRIORSASUKE CLEAR 28.2 seconds left 95 Sharkyfoxyfox 4. swing ladder. failed dismount 9 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 drum hopper kai RETURNING 2 beam flipper MODIFIED now has 3 stud wraparounds on each beam 3 sidewinder r NEW 4 ultimate cliffhanger MODIFIED has transition 5 jumping bars RETURNING 6 hang climbing RETURNING 7 cannonball incline to cargo net RETURNING called cannonball alley to cargo net in tournament 9 8 upper bar RETURNING Competitors 65 BeastyBlake101 2. beam flipper 0:23 73 NINJAWARRIORSASUKE CLEAR 3:27 2 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 20 seconds 1 rope climb Competitor 73 NINJAWARRIORSASUKE KANZENSEIHA 0.9 seconds left